A Wonderful Life: Book 1: A New Beginning
by uhyeahitsteamdark
Summary: A lazy yet science obsessed guy moves into Forget Me Not Valley, unaware of the challenges of farming, the friends he'll make, or the girls he'll meet.


While I had this idea running in my head for a while, I wasn't profoundly inspired to write this until I didn't see any fanfictions in the Harvest Moon sections that were based on Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. The closest was one that was based on Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life, which isn't anywhere near finished.

One other note is, I have no recent experience in the "Romance" genre at all. In fact, this doesn't do much in that genre except in this book (series of 6 books based off the 6 chapters): Like in the game, you can't advance to the next unless you get married, so that's how it's gonna work out. It is also relatively based off my experience in the game, too, but my character talks more. No Gary-stu thing, by the way—since it is based off my experience, my character is still named Kyle.

Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Book 1: A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A new beginning

The intended loud and unsuspecting ringing noise that an alarm clock makes was reduced to a very faint, low sound compared to the heavy traffic and constant airplanes. However, this was the city for you. Kyle climbed out of bed, grunted, picked up the alarm clock, and threw it at the wall. It broke, and the sound stopped. There wasn't many other ways to vent anger, but then on the other hand, if he just pushed the "Off" button, he wouldn't be buying new alarm clocks every day. In fact, he was running out of money.

Ever since his dad had died, Kyle had inherited a small amount of money to begin his adulthood; most of it went to his house and donuts, though he wasn't sure which he spent more on. He didn't know how we would make money, but the idea was kicked out when he thought about donuts. He got up, darted out of his house, and stood on the sidewalk, waiting for the traffic light to change to red. Eventually, it did, and so Kyle ran across the street and into the donut shop, which was luckily, of course, across the street.

For some reason, the line was particularly long today. It seemed rare for people, on a weekday, to be up this late for breakfast when they should have been working. He looked over to the fan and examined it with great interest as it blew his brown hair, which already seemed to fly in all directions.

He wondered curiously how the fan was able to do this. He often wondered stuff like this about many things, as he was very interested in science. Of course, he would probably never get a chance at that career. For a brief moment, it struck him again that he had no job and was running out of money, but the idea was silenced again after he noticed the line had drastically diminished. He went up, grabbed a donut, and enjoyed its taste.

If for any reason Kyle didn't enjoy donuts as much as anyone else, it would be because he always ate them in one bite. He pondered this and then fan as he crossed back across the street and into his house. He jumped when he saw the time on his clock. How could it be five thirty-two? It had seemed so late, but that explained the line. This meant he woke up incredibly early. Right when he settled down on his couch, he heard a knock and promptly jumped back up. He never had visitors.

Kyle was definitely not the grump he appeared to be when he first woke up. If anything, he was quite the opposite. While he loved science and learning, he was rather mischievious, especially for an adult. He used to prank people and play other such tricks when he had lived with his parents, but now, barely any company came, which is why he was so surprised by the knock. He was so discouraged and at loss for hope that his original mood seem to have vanished and he no longer had any real social life.

Kyle was so dragged into this that he had almost forgotten why he had thought of it in the first place, and was immediately reminded as he heard someone seem to shuffle away as if he wasn't home. One couldn't tell if Kyle was home or not, since he didn't have a car, but he didn't need to waste his short-lasting money on a car when all he did was walk across the street every day. He ran up to the door and opened it before the person left.

It was Takakura. He had dark, black hair, eyebrows so thick that if someone saw him from a distance, they might assume he had voids for eyes, and a towel hanging around his shoulders, that if you looked at from the from the front, they would look more like he carried his laundry around everywhere. He was his father's old friend. Kyle didn't know him very well, even though he used to stop by a lot when he was a kid. Takakura had actually gone on some brief adventure with his father that no one had said anything about. Takakura, strangely enough, seemed to talk to Kyle's father's memory occasionally. Maybe he really did talk back?

Even not knowing him that well, Kyle was eerily happy to see him, perhaps because of the lack of company or maybe because one person in this huge world could still make him reflect to back when he was small and knew people. Then again, he also felt that something good could come of this—why else would he stop by? He had gone somewhere after Kyle's father had died.

"Hello," said Kyle, not being able to properly express the mixture of confusion and joy at the moment.

"Hey," said Takakura. A stranger would have said he sounded unenthusiastic and monotonous, because he had a very low, deep voice. "Come with me. I need to show you something."

Kyle followed, unsure as to what was going on. It was a very long time before they came across this slope that lead downward. It was then that Kyle realized he had entered the rural areas. They did not talk much on the way there. What did you say to your father's old friend that disappeared for some time and then came back when you didn't know him all that well? He also had no idea what Takakura was thinking...

He wasn't unhappy...

Takakura thought to himself, and yet partially to his good friend's memory, the good friend whose son he had following him now. He obviously didn't realize how truly unhappy Kyle was...

He continued to think some more.

...But he didn't seem to have a direction in life...

They started down the slope, seeing vaguely what was coming into view.

...So I'm taking him to Forget-Me-Not-Valley.

Kyle continued to wonder what he was thinking and where he was taking him, when he saw a farm come into view. There were two small shack-like houses facing each other in the farm, many crops growing, and a rather plump, tall, orange-haired lady working in the fields. Kyle let his eyes wander passed that, and he saw a huge waterfall up ahead, a river separating the two pieces of land. One of them seemed to be some kind of a forest, and beyond that was a miniature variation of a town. A large brown building and a few houses up ahead, a slope that lead upward after that...Below that, many strange looking living quarters...

Before they knew it, they were crossing the short bridge and walking up a dirt slope that he hadn't examined. He saw another farm. There were two houses, what must've been a barn in front of a pasture, three fields, and two other buildings. Next to the barn there was also a smaller building, and across from that yet another small building. What was the meaning of this?

They stopped walking when they got in front of the pasture. There was silence for a few seconds, but then Takakura spoke.

"During that time when me and your dad went exploring," started Takakura, almost reluctantly. "We came across this valley. It's called 'Forget-Me-Not-Valley.'"

Kyle strongly fought the impulse to laugh. Was his mood returning to the way it was? What was going on?

Takakura continued, luckily not catching Kyle's facial expression. "We stumbled across this farm and realized how great a place it was. We wanted to work here and bring your family over here. You know, give the news at the right time. But it wasn't long after we went back into the city that your father died. I've been living here sense then. Anyway, I think it's your..." Takakura swallowed. "...destiny to take on this farm."

Despite the exaggerated seriousness of the situation and destiny, Kyle could not laugh. His mood hadn't left him, but he realized what was happening so fast that he couldn't currently even make into something funny. He had never really known hard work, but being here in this air, on the farm...his mood had returned to him, he felt happy.

He found himself nodding. "Yeah. Alright. I'll do it."

A broad smile appeared on Takakura's face. "Today, I'll show you around, and over the next few days, we'll start training you."

"Alright!" said Kyle. Takakura showed him the barn, the tool shed, and the food storage ("The barn is where the cattle, sheep and horse live. You can store your tools and the tool shed and you can ship your produce in the food storage and I'll take it to town. If it's not produce, you can set up a stand next to the Inner Inn.") before advancing onto the chicken coop. After explaining about the incubator and feed box (fertilized eggs went into the incubator to hatch), they heard some barks.

A couple of obviously friendly dogs ran up to them, barking happily.

"They seem friendly," said Takakura. "Do you want one?"

"Sure, I'll take that one," he said, gesturing to the one with the pointy ears.

"Alright, I'll find a home for this guy later. I'll build a doghouse for..."

"Koko."

"Alright then," said Takakura, sounding relatively angry at Kyle's lack of seriousness at something as simple as a dog's name. "Koko. I'll build it in the next few days."

They advanced a little further. "My house is over there," he said, pointing at the house next to the food storage, which was the building across from the barn. "Your house is here. It's not much, but you can build up the place if you ever get the time."

"Sure," said Kyle, knowing full well he had never built anything in his life, but was feeiling too exhausted to give a full response. They went inside the barn and showed Kyle the single cow that lived there (which to Takakura's irritation, he named "Udders."), and then asked Kyle to give a name for the farm.

"My Farm," Kyle said, his mood coming back strongly as he saw the look on Takakura's face.

"Alright, Takakura grunted. When Kyle finally thought he could go to sleep for the day and await the next few days' training, Takakura said, "I should probably tell you about the people around here."

They walked down the slope and saw the brown building, which ended up being the Inner Inn. Evidently, they all expected him to be arriving for today, because many people were stepping out of their houses.

"This is Tim, Ruby, and their son Rock," said Takakura. There was a large man with dark black hair, next to a small, plump woman with equally black hair. Beside them was a guy that seemed around Kyle's age, who strangely had blonde hair. "And this is Kyle," Takakura finished up.

They then came to a house across the street from a building with the word "Bar" highlighted in blue. In front of the house was an elderly couple. "This is Galen and Nina," said Takakura.

They walked across the street and a very tall man with brown hair and five o'clock shadow came outside with a girl around Kyle's age, who had blonde hair, a red dress and high heels. She could not seem to stop giggling for some reason as Takakura introduced them as Griffin and Muffy.

They then went up the slope and saw a large mansion with a fountain in front of it. An old lady and an old man stood there, and a young girl of about nine or ten. "This is Romana, her granddaughter, Lumina, and their butler, Sebastian," Takakura said.

They found themselves walking pretty far before continuing back across the bridge. The saw over the fence, the orange haired girl he saw earlier, and a black-haired, angry-looking guy and beautiful girl with equally black hair, both around his age. "This is Vesta," said Takakura, pointing to the orange-haired plump woman, "and her younger brother, Marlin," he said, gesturing towards the sulking guy. "Celia helps out on the fields."

Celia...

They went back on the bridge and Takakura pointed backwards. "There are people who live over there, too—twins who make fireworks, an artist, a guy who does experiments all day, and a guy who plays guitar. They're all pretty weird, I say."

Takakura pointed at the other side of the bridge at the waterfall. "That's a ruin where a scholar and his assistant work. They're digging something up. Well, that's about it. You're probably tired by now."

They went back up to the farm, and after Takakura said a few more things, he started off towards his house before hearing some squeaking. He bent down and some miniscule people—or some sort of species. "Who is it? Who is it?" The three of them kept asking questions and talking, before Kyle finally responded with, "I'm Kyle."

"That's it! The Harvest sprite named Kyle! I'm Nic! Nice to meetcha!"

"I'm Nac! Nice to meetcha!"

"I'm Flak! Nice to meetcha!"

"Yeah," Kyle said, not trying to hurt their feelings but still feeling very tired. He entered his house, and saw a small sink, a table, a shelf, and a bed with blue covers. He immediately climbed in and went to sleep.

Well? There's the first chapter. The actual farming and social life will start later.


End file.
